


A Doctor and A Steve Walk Into The Basement...

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Backtalking the doctor is a bad idea, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Steve, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Supportive Yui, That's canon though, Touch-Starved, Violence, mentions of torture, nea is the entity, solo male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: How'd I end up with 2800+ words of being mean to the Doctor....um, good question.CW: Herman describes some pretty fucked up things that's he's done outside of the fog. If you know his lore you probs know what's up.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Steve Harrington
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Doctor and A Steve Walk Into The Basement...

Herman's trials had been rough lately. His most recent "good trial" was only two sacrifices.

The clicking of the Entity’s disappointment rattled in his ears.

"Well maybe if you didn't send me the goddamn farm or the Red Forest, I could do better!" he yelled, the sound echoing through Léry's and reminding him that he was alone. Completely alone. 

Plopping himself into the nearest chair, he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

Alone.

He didn't need the company of others for emotional reasons. A lion doesn't care about the sheep.

However he knew that a certain physical need was not being met.

Initially he thought about convincing Talbot to make him a serum so he could capture a survivor to use as he pleased, however he quickly erased that thought, scolding himself for even thinking about acting so primitive.

After all, Herman was an intelligent man and the very idea of using force to satisfy such a baser need disgusted him. 

His capabilities were far beyond that of the typical man, however he was still human and still had other needs.

"I wish I was asexual" he thought to himself.

Perhaps he could ask another killer if they would like to - surely at least most of them feel this way too sometimes.

Who could he ask? Evan has thoroughly trapped his estate to keep survivors, the Legionnaires and Ghostface from messing with his stuff.

One of the survivors was apparently quite the nuisance; he would find and disarm all of the traps and just...leave. Herman heard once that Ghostface witnessed him disarm trap after trap with ease and then tried himself.

It was a messy affair.

Anna would have an axe lodged between his eyes before he even saw her and Entity forbid he uses a shock to find her.

Philip and Sally would disappear as soon as they saw him. He could use shocks to find them but that tends to get him killed.

Caleb would spear him for sure; Freddy was a hard no; the Legionnaires were possibly children and annoying as hell.

Plus they could be in a trial.

Groaning, he realizes he wouldn't get to find a partner. Standing up and wandering about wasn't really an option since he had worked himself up a good deal and his dress pants left little to the imagination.

He sighed, accepting that he wouldn't be able to have real sex. 

Although it meant nothing coming from him, he would kill for at least a mouth on him.

The very thought caused his breath to catch as the familiar heat of arousal rushed downward.

Undoing his belt, he pulled his pants to his knees and began to softly grope himself through the fabric of his boxers.

Sighing in content, he let his eyes flutter shut. It didn't take long for his thoughts to wander.

His thoughts wandered to Rin and how revealing her clothes were, how he could see just a bit of her ass underneath. As much as Herman wanted to ravish her, he knew that she could 100% kill him with ease, and would likely do so without hesitation.

He made the mistake of underestimating her when she first showed up in the fog.

Then the thought of the red-headed survivor who had the most pleasant screams. Herman used to actively seek him out just to injure him and hear his groans of pain. It sounded that the boy liked being in pain. What he wouldn't do to have the boy's pretty lips around his dick...It was an unfortunately regular fantasy that never failed to work him up. As much as he loved the thought of the boy moaning as he choked on his dick, it had started to become distracting during trials.

He let out a shaky moan, now glad that nobody else was here. He scooted forward to fully remove his pants and boxers.

"Oh" he gasped as he wrapped his hand around his dick. He was only lightly brushing it, yet it twitched and pulsed with desire.

He started with a slow pace, getting used to the intense feeling and not wanting to overwhelm himself or finish too soon.

Throwing his head back, he leaned back in the chair and started to rock his hips in rhythm with his hand.

His breath hitched and he let out a growl from the back of his throat.

Using all the self-control that he had left, he grasped the base tightly.

"Not yet" he groaned to himself.

Continuing to keep a tight grip on himself, he focused on the tip. Lightly touching it felt overwhelming but he really, really liked it. 

It was so sensitive that every touch felt like there was kerosene being poured onto the fire of his lust.

An idea flashed through his mind. Perhaps it was a bad idea, but in his lust driven daze, Herman didn't care.

"If I die then I get reborn anyways so I might as well do whatever" he muttered to himself. 

Charging up a weak shock, he brought his hand up to his nipple - he wouldn't risk putting it anywhere more sensitive for now.

The sensation was borderline mindblowing. He honestly thought that if he didn't stop, he would finish just by shocking his nipples.

Although he desperately wanted to draw out his pleasure, he was beyond the point of no return. Looking down he saw a surprisingly large spot of dampness on the chair and his thighs.

He groaned at the sight. Taking himself in hand once more, he stroked with a bit more earnest -- too fast would have hurt. Breathing erratically and calming himself enough to stop gripping the arm of the chair until his knuckles were white, he started to charge another weak shock.

Unfortunately, a dark fog began to swirl around him. Knowing what this meant, he scrambled to get his clothing back on.

He could hear the Entity laughing at him.

"You fucking bitch" he said through gritted teeth. 

As soon as he was in the trial's location, he did up his doctor's coat. It hid his arousal for the most part but it didn’t stop the discomfort he was feeling.

He started to walk around the Gideon Meat Plant, giggling darkly since he finally got a good location for him but under these circumstances.

Walking around became more and more difficult as his hardness rubbed against his boxers torturously. To make it worse, he could feel the dampness in his boxers and some of it was dribbling down his thighs.

He couldn't do this. He resigned to the basement to take care of himself as quickly as he could so he could take out his frustration on those stupid survivors. 

The anger he felt when he saw none other than the young red-headed boy digging through a chest was unfathomable.

He ripped the boy off by his neck, terrifying him. His screams were beautiful and Herman's breath hitched. Luckily he didn't hear over his screaming. Instead of instantly throwing him on the nearby hooks, he pinned him to the wall beside him. He wanted a better look. He was throbbing with need at this point and the boy's terrified expression increased his need exponentially. 

"How did you know?" he asked "Quintin taught me how to open chests much quieter!"

"Lucky guess" Herman growled.

"My ass" 

"What did you say?" Herman growled into the boy's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Well, first of all, it's kind of odd to not just hook me, and it's very unlike you to not shock me"

"That's your reason" Herman said through gritted teeth, trying to not obliterate this stupid boy's mind with electricity so that everywhere he looked he would hallucinate him. He would always be on his mind that way. As tempting as that was, it would only last for the trial and waste time. He'd do that later.

"Oh, and also, you're hard as a rock. I can feel it. Did you come here to deal with that?" the boy laughed.

Herman was shaking with anger and lust but fought his instinct. Maybe, just maybe, he could get a taste of this boy.

"No, you stupid survivor, I have more pressing issues to attend to"

"Like the issue pressing against your thigh?"

Herman sighed "you are pushing your luck"

"I know. You haven't killed me yet so I know that you want something. Do you?"

"Of course the survivor thinks he can --"

Herman's breath caught in his throat and his knees buckled under him as the survivor purposefully pushed his body against his own.

"So I am correct. I usually am" he laughed.

Herman didn't answer and kept his gaze averted. A generator finishing in the distance snapped him out of his daze.

"I'll let you out of the basement but after that you're fair game"

"If I'm the last survivor allow me to go through the hatch, then we have a deal"

"Fine!"

"My name is Steve by the way"

"Why should I care?"

Steve grinned at him "so you'll know what to scream later"

Herman sighed in exasperation. If he could have rolled his eyes with his headgear on, he would have.

"Oh god" Steve muttered as Herman shuffled out of his clothes once again.

"What?" Herman growled "you going to back out now?"

"No" Steve said wide-eyed "I should have offered sooner. You look...appetizing"

"Hmph. Slut" 

"Says the guy dripping down his thighs"

"Shut up!" Herman shouted

"You got it. Support yourself on the wall if you need to. I'd really not like it if you fell on top of me. Put the weapon down too. Just beside you is fine"

"Giving orders are you?"

"No" Steve replied "just trying to make sure that things feel good for you" 

Herman's mouth felt like sandpaper as Steve dropped to his knees and looked up at him from under his eyelashes.

Herman grabbed Steve's jaw and forced him to look directly him "Use any teeth and I'll cut you open and electrocute your internal organs slowly until you get cooked alive"

"That's oddly specific" Steve muttered 

"Well you wouldn't be the first victim" Herman giggled, seeing the fear flash over Steve's face.

"Well, I pride myself in my ability to suck dick well"

"Well then use that mouth for something other than pissing me off"

In a split second he was enveloped in a warm heat. Herman sucked in sharply, desperately trying to stifle himself. Steve had caught him off guard; he had expected the boy to backtalk him before he began.

Herman let out a shaky breath that quickly turned into a moan. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he bit his knuckles to attempt to keep quiet.

"You can let it out. I'm not going to judge you. You clearly need this badly" Steve assured him.

"Can't let other survivors hear…." Herman breathed out.

"They won't. Terror radius, remember? They won't be coming anywhere near this place"

Herman nodded and breathed heavily. 

Steve took that as a cue to continue. He couldn't fit Herman all the way down his throat so he used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t swallow. He used his tongue to tease the tip in a way that made Herman feel utterly wrecked.

The denial from earlier made the feelings so much more intense. Herman's breath sped up considerably and he was using both hands to support himself as his legs shook. He stopped trying to stifle himself and was alternating between moaning and babbling something incoherent. Steve swears that he heard his name though.

This only encouraged Steve to pick up the pace and rub himself through his pants. The concept of the killer pausing their job because they're so desperately horny was the most erotic thing to him.

Herman had his face pressed against the wall now too and was drooling slightly. 

"...so close" 

"Mmm-hmm" 

The hummed response from Steve sent vibrations through him, causing him to shiver with pleasure. 

Steve took notice of this and tried it again. Herman's eyes snapped open to be greeted by a gorgeous young man sucking him off. Steve's lips were swollen and he was grinding against his hand and moaning.

That was it. Herman gasped as he peaked. He scrunched his eyes shut and his jaw fell slack. He sounded as if he was hyperventilating but choking on every breath he desperately tried to suck in.

Steve worked him through it until he pulled away.

Herman was still trying to support himself against the wall, and was breathing so heavily that his shoulders noticeably rose and fell with each breath.

"Are...are you okay?" Steve asked.

Herman took another deep breath to ground himself and pulled his clothes back on. 

As he turned to Steve, he noticed the small wet patch on the front of his pants and grinned.

"You have 30 seconds to run"

"We should do this again sometime!" Steve yelled as he rushed up the basement stairs.

Herman chuckled to himself. Perhaps he would take him up on that sometime, but for now the only boner he has is a murder boner.

Thankfully survivors were at a disadvantage here and there were still two generators left after his "encounter"

He killed the other three survivors and hit Steve twice just to scare him. As he desperately crawled away, Herman was surprised that he didn't protest, but accepted death.

He didn't even struggle when Herman picked him up, just sighed in annoyance.

"Did you expect this?" Herman asked.

"I figured it was a possibility" Steve said flatly.

"Well, Steve, I am many things that you would consider horrible and disgusting, but I'm no liar. If I am planning on killing you, I would tell it to your face. It's much more fun to describe the things that I plan on doing in excruciating detail and watch my vic-- patient crumble at the realization that they are going to die in complete agony"

"That's….wonderful" Steve grimaced "why did you spare me then?"

"Because misleading you for sex would make me a rapist and rapists are less than human? Acting on a purely animalistic level. I am so much more than that. I got to experiment on a few convicted rapists" Herman giggled and smiled widely at the memories of inflicting pure agony on those...creatures.

"Are we going to do this again?" Steve blurted out.

"If you find yourself in a trial with me and want to then you can ask me. One free approach without me attacking you. If I agree and we do, then you get a 30 second head start to leave afterwards and the hatch if you survive. If I refuse then you get 15 seconds to get away. After that you're fair game although I may be a bit...nicer" Herman stated

"Can I make a request?" Steve asked

"I suppose"

"Can you not mori me? Yours really hurt. I'd also appreciate a bit of touching myself if you're okay with that"

"Fine. No moris. I can do my best to help you but my mouth is useless in trials because I'm forced to wear this headgear and my left hand will shock you. You can always come to Léry's afterward when I don't have this bullshit on my face and my hands won't automatically shock you"

"I look forward to it" Steve said, winking at him before hopping into the hatch.

\-------------------------

“Steve!” Yui shouted “I didn’t see you all trial! Did you escape?”

“Yeah” 

“Thank the Entity” Yui sighed and then grimaced “actually on second thought don’t do that”

“Haha...right” Steve said, nervously combing his hand through his hair.

“He didn’t even show up until we only had two gens left and got all three of us! What a cocky bastard, waiting around like that”

“Cocky…” Steve echoed

“Huh?” 

“Well I was running him for a while and he was awfully cocky about swinging through unsafe pallets” Steve answered

“Is that why he never used his static blast?” Yui asked

“Uh, yeah, we were in chase. He really dedicated”

“Is that also why your lips are so swollen?”

Steve looked at her wide-eyed.

“I won’t tell anyone. Jane gets with ghostface all of the time anyways in exchange for the hatch” Yui said.

“I know I just...it’s the Doctor” Steve replied, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Which is a valid reason to do anything to not die. But do ask if he’d be willing to spare me too for ‘favors’”

“No way! Get your own horny killer!” Steve laughed “I’m sure the demogorgon is free”

“Shut up” Yui laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Thanks. I did feel quite guilty. Especially since I know that he’ll still mori you guys”

“You got him to agree to never mori you!” Yui gasped.

“Uh, he was pretty worked up” Steve admitted “I think he may have been doing something before getting interrupted by the trial”

“Ha! The Entity can be a real bitch”

“You’re telling me” Steve said, shaking his head as fog surrounded him once again.

“Doc’s been underperforming lately. He needed to be punished” Nea said, appearing from behind a tree.

“Where’s you come from? And how do you know that?”

“Meh” Nea said with a shrug before disappearing again.

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna pretend Herman can close his eyes with his headgear on.
> 
> Part Two is a separate fic called "If Yo Need Me, I'll Be a Shock, Skip, and a Jump Away"


End file.
